Letters and Kisses
by Willnira
Summary: He gives her a letter and she was anxious to tell him the answer!


**Letters and kisses.**

**Summary: **He gives to her a letter and she was anxious to tell him the answer!

ONESHOT.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHER CHARATERS!

I'm just not rich enough!

_"La __vida__loca__amiga__"_

_(Crazy live friend)_

He was drunk not like always more like sometimes.

The thing he has done in his entire life was one thing and he didn't was good at that.

One beer for him and one round for his friend, he was a happy man 'coz he was in love.

It was late he didn't know it was so late but he didn't have something to do so he and his friends go to the girl he loves the most. It was Friday he didn't know if she was at her house but he was going to steal that night her heart.

He possible would not be the perfect guy but he was trying hard only for her.

The night was beautiful with stars and the shinny lights of the city he was amused.

His friends were in his car waiting for the girl. And he was nervous and drunk.

"GO OUT" he yelled making the voice of a drunken boy. His friends turned on the stereo and he was moving her hands in an ugly but sexy way but he didn't care because he was deeply in love. "KAGOME I WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING BABY" he yelled again making his friends start to laugh, he was stupid but only for her. Shit! He forgot the lyric of the song he was going to sing for her, well he has to improvise something but he didn't know what.

And so the girl came out with a weird smile. She was sleepy and she didn't care what the hell he was going to give her.

"GO TO SLEEP DUDE" She yelled back and Inuyasha only look at her with a strange face "SERIOUSLY IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING I'M FREAKING TIRED AND I HAVE WORK TOMORROW" She didn't care at all about him, well she was mean but at first he was mean to her. He even called her bitch, so hell no she was going to be nice again with him.

"KAGOME I LUV, LUV"

"Love" he listen a whisper from one of his friend and then he smiled one more time "LOVE RIGHT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR BODY AND PUT MY…"

"MIROKU TAKE HIM TO HIS HOUSE I DON'T WANT DRUNK BOYS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE"

"Dude we have to go" Miroku told him but Inuyasha only put an angry face and started to scare the hell out of his friends. "Seriously we have to go she's calling the cops"

"Yeah I need a cup of beer" all his friends started to laugh again.

And that was what he was doing the Friday but he didn't care that she breaks his heart that night.

**---**

"He went to my house and started to say freaky thing" Kagome the principal of the story was telling that to her best friend Sango. "It was kind of cute you know" Sango didn't understand her friend, first she was mad about Inuyasha and then she was saying Inuyasha was cute. Who the hell was supposed to understands her?

"I know guys are really scary sometimes"

"Scary? He was creepy"

"Kagome" And the persons who called her name was the guy who scream the creepy things.

"What?"

"I'm going I have Math" Sango walked away leaving her friend by her own. "Don't leave with the freaky" Kagome told her but Sango only rolled her eyes.

"Kagome I need to tell you something first of all sorry about the Friday I was drunk and I wasn't thinking"

"You never think"

"Rude, but right" He didn't want to put Kagome on the evil side. "I want you to give you this" and he gives her a letter she watch it and started to open it when he walked to the other side now it was her alone in the hall with a letter from Inuyasha.

She knew Inuyasha from four years and she knew about the thing he has about all the girls in the school but when he saw her he started to put more attention to her and that was the creepy.

Dear lovely Kagome:

Well I know you hate me and stuff but I want you to give me one chance you know I suck at everything I can't even remember a lyric of a song and that's bad. I know you're not interested in me but come on every damn bitch…err girl it's in love with me. It's just freaks me out I know you at all you love pink and blue, you like dresses and you drink always soda.

You're into play station and movies.

You love animals and you have a cat named Buyo.

Your birthday is in December and you like me I know it 'coz you get jealous every time I talk about other girls don't worry I'm only into you.

I love you so much that I can explode seriously you can laugh at tell me I'm a dumb but I'm a dumb for you.

I think you're pretty and smart that why we should be together.

If you cry I'll cry with you, if you go I'll go with you. I'll call you even if I have no reason to.

The first day I saw you I thought this 'That girl is so pretty and I want to be with her' I know it's a copy of some other lines in another story but it's the real and pure true. I'm scare 'coz you hate me but I'm so glad that I saw you.

I can make funny things when you're depressed. You are so pretty that you almost make my heart stop beating but when you're around you make my hearts start to beat so fast that I can't control it.

I think the time is fine our time is just fine. So come to me and let's have a good love life.

I love when you smiles 'coz you shine and if you shine I can shine.

I can dream your dream for you I couldn't make a bet on you 'coz I love you more than the money. With a 'hi' you make me happy and when you say a goodbye I believe I would not see you anymore.

I can't write a love song and I can't do cakes 'coz you love sweet things. It's not easy being me 'coz I have to be cool for all the people but for you I can be un-cool. I'll love you till I die.

Anyway what I can do about my love and I wouldn't get tired of this beautiful feeling.

It's ok if you don't give me a yes I'll try harder the next time but please just look at this cute letter I write all alone.

I can't buy you with money but I can buy you with my love. And hit me whenever I make you cry or feeling sad.

Don't worry you don't have to talk I can make all the talk for us 'coz in my mind I made a lot of conversations and in every imaginary talk you where there like in the movies.

You take my heart and my heat and I got nothing right now.

You're my crush and my favorite one.

You can play with me 'coz I'm ready for the game and I can tell you I'm a good winner.

Well bye I'm going to be in the music room if you're interested.

Forgive me for every mean thing I did to you.

Love you pumpkin.

I can call you pumpkin? Or sweet heart? LOL I'm kidding you can call me 'Yashy-Kun' but I kill you if you call me in front of my friends.

From:

The sexy Inuyasha you're in love with.

For an unknown reason she was feeling anxious.

She was embarrassed but happy at the same time. She was going to give him an answer he write all the words with precaution and the letter had the smell of him. She was blind right now.

She was desperate and started to run to that room. And then she saw him talking with some girl and she was just too close.

She raised her eyebrow and look at him.

"Ugh! Go away bitch I'm with my woman" He was mean 'coz Kagome was around the girl only give him a kiss in his check and that made Kagome mad.

"I'm your only one?" She asked him with a mad face.

He was reading in Kagome's face something like 'That nasty bitch kissed my man, Ugh!'

"Of course you're my beloved so…" He was nervous for the first time in his life.

He didn't know what to expect from her.

"You have a chance" and then he was happy. "Look at that" and he moved his face and then Kagome put a kiss on his check. That was his lucky day!

"Ah?" He was surprised more surprised when he knew he screamed outside Kagome's house.

"She kissed you!"

Oh! He got it she was making a cleaning in his face with her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and then Kagome said no with her face but he didn't care he just kissed her in her lips. It was a delicate touch and she didn't refuse too much.

Damn! She was going to give him a heart attack.

Oh! Yeah and in the future he'll not get drunk 'coz he'll end outside Kagome's house screaming creepy things.

**END!**

**N/A:**

I'm tired just read this one-shot!

So what do you think about my one-shot? O,o it's really short but It's my second English fic and I can't make a good narrations but I try my best.

GIVE ME A REVIEW: D!

_"We came from dirty streets and we were looking for a dream"_

**By****: Willnira.**

**PS: ****Soy Mexicana****Y deben de probar los tacos de México****LOL!**

**Translation****: I'm Mexican, and you must taste ****the tacos from México (Oh! I love tacos!)**


End file.
